The present invention relates to a jack assembly structure in which a plurality of contact pieces are mounted in a box-shape jack case after being inserted into the openings thereof.
There is conventionally known a jack assembly structure of the type above-mentioned, in which a contact piece is mounted into a jack case with the both lateral edges of the contact piece pressingly inserted into grooves in the inner surfaces of the both lateral walls of the jack case.
With recent developments of subminiature electric appliances of every sort such as a radio set and a cassette tape recorder, there is increased a demand for a smaller and thinner jack case for a jack to be used in such subminiature electric appliance.
According to the conventional jack assembly structure mentioned earlier, however, when the peripheral walls of the jack case are formed thin, there is a possibility of the jack case being deformed due to a press-insertion force of the contact piece or heat required for dip brazing of the contact piece. It is therefore difficult to design such conventional jack having a contact piece insertingly mounted to a jack case, in a smaller size using a thin jack case so as to be applied to a subminiature electric appliance.